


Eyes

by thoughtsofjoy_dreamsoflove



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 12:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18476425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsofjoy_dreamsoflove/pseuds/thoughtsofjoy_dreamsoflove
Summary: Gabriella and Troy reflect on what they see when they look into each other's eyes. A short Troyella drabble.





	Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is just a quick drabble I popped out because I'm feeling rusty. Credit where credit's due; I got the inspiration for this from another piece called "Eyes" written by Muirin007 on DeviantArt (https://www.deviantart.com/muirin007/art/Eyes-88707760) though that one was for "The Phantom of the Opera" and not HSM. The concept of that fic inspired this, but all the content is mine.
> 
> I didn't put a ton of effort into this lol but if you liked it please drop a review! :)

When I look into his eyes, I see something better than perfection.

He really has the most amazing eyes. A bright, crystalline teal, like sea glass. It takes my breath away, sometimes, when the light strikes it a certain way. It may sound cheesy, but it's true. The color is so intense and clear you almost don't think it doesn't belong in nature.

The effect his eyes can have is undoubtedly part of the reason for his popularity - a small part, compared to his sweet personality and his skill on the basketball court, but still. Taylor once told me, giggling, about how girls had been swooning over those big blue eyes since middle school. They certainly add up to the image he held for so long - perfect, handsome; East High's very own Prince Charming. It seems like the heroes and heroines always have blue eyes in fairytales. And he _was_ a fairytale hero, charging out onto the court to defeat the other team like a knight out to battle a dragon.

I was even a little swept up in it when I first came to East High. I thought this beautiful, popular, blue-eyed boy might be my own fairytale. But as I got to know him, I realized he wasn't some sort of fantasy prince. And that's the best part.

Troy is so much more than just the way people see him. He's not always perfect. He's insecure, impulsive, and sometimes cares so much about what others think of him that he hurts the ones he cares about. He has his own dreams, thoughts, and desires that go beyond what people expect from him. He may look like the stereotypical, all-American jock, and that may be why East High originally loved him. But somehow I knew, ever since I first saw those blue eyes on New Year's Eve, that there was a real, flawed, complicated boy behind them. And that Troy, the real Troy, is the one I fell in love with.

* * *

When I look into her eyes, I see home.

Gabriella's eyes are incredible. Honestly. People always seem to go crazy over blue or green eyes, but that's just because they haven't seen hers up close. They're a deep, velvety brown that draws you in like the door to a warm cabin. The color reminds me of the hot cocoa my mom would make at Christmastime, rich and comforting and incredibly special, since it's rare for Albuquerque to get cold enough for it.

She, of course, is incredibly special, too. Something about her gaze makes me feel anchored, peaceful. When we sing together, the whole world seems to vanish as we lock eyes, and it's just us. Our voices, our music, our connection. Gabriella may have been the first person to look at me like she really wanted to understand who I was deep down. Most people didn't seem to recognize that there was more to me than what they saw, but somehow, she could tell that there was a whole side that just hadn't been awoken yet. And I could see it in her, too.

Gabriella made me brave enough to be who I truly am. Whenever I meet the soft twinkle of her eyes, I feel like I know exactly where I belong and who I'm supposed to be. I don't worry about being judged, or being perfect, or living up to everyone else's expectations, and I know she doesn't either. She makes me feel at home in my own skin. That girl, the one who connects with me like no other, is the only one I could've fallen in love with.

 


End file.
